in instructionson page 6. Appendix (Five collated sets. No page numbering necessary for Appendix.) Check if Number of publications and manuscripts accepted or submitted for publication (not to exceed 70) -1 0 Other items (list): included 1. One Photograph of AMBP-1 mRNA Expression in the Liver 2. One Photograph of ecNOS mRNA Expression in the Lungs 3. Six Photographs of Vascular EndothelialCells Showing Apoptosis by TUNEL Assay 4. Three Photographs of Vascular EndothelialCells Showing Apoptosis by M30 Immunohistochemistry 5. One Photograph of a Vascular EndothelialCell Showing Partial Detachment and Chromatin Condensation 6. Two Photographs of Circulating EndothelialCells by VE-CadherinImmunohistochemistry PHS 398 (Rev. 4/98) (Form Page 3) Page 3 cc Numberpages consecutively atthe bottom throughoutthe application. Do usesuffixes such as 3a. 3b.